Talk:Colin Baker
What does 'Colin Baker's name was read out in a computer display of the Raymond family's geneology' actually mean? Neither Troi nor Raymond, read it out. Wouldn't it make more sense to put: 'Colin Baker's name was featured in a computer display of the Raymond family's geneology' Also in British English the word is spelt genealogy, I don't know if this is one of Mr Webster's alternatives. Also 'Colin Baker and others in the list seem to be references to actors in Doctor Who productions.' 'seem to be'! Perhaps this could do with a reference to the fact that while by the time this episode had been made Sylvester McCoy had replaced Colin Baker. Igotbit 01:31, 31 January 2006 (UTC) * Granted the way the page is written is questionable, I'm not sure why such an assessment is made on the talk page rather than just making the edits yourself. Something doesnt need to be read out by someone on screen to not be seen on screen. Additionally, in contrast to Wikipedia, American Engish is the form of English used on this website. In spite of this, "geneology" is simply a typo, in either language variations. Also, I'm not sure I understand your last reference, especially for someone not familar with Dr. Who. --Alan del Beccio 02:12, 31 January 2006 (UTC) I didn't make the changes directly, because I only discovered this site a week or so ago and didn't want to be changing things and annoying people. I appreciate that the name is visible on a computer display and a valid entry, but the sentence as written made no sense. The last reference is to fact that Colin Baker was replaced by Sylvester McCoy as the Doctor in 1987 and was therefore the present encumbent both while this episode was in production and when it was broadcast. I would've expected his name to appear on this list if one was makng a reference to that show. I realised that American English is the version this website uses and rightly so, Star Trek is after all American, but geneology not being a word many of us use everyday I wasn't sure if it was different on different sides of the Atlantic. Lastly, if your not familiar with Doctor Who, the new series is soon to be featured on the US Sci-Fi channel (if indeed you are based in the USA), I can't recommend it highly enough. Igotbit 16:30, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry about the terminology -- i don't think i've ever tried to spell genealogy before, and as for "read out" i mean to say that "the name was in a computer readout" -- as a "readout" is (to my usage) anything printed on a monitor screen -- which this qualifies as, so no, i didn't mean it was "read aloud" -- but was "printed onscreen". ::Basically, what it means, is that Colin Baker is related to Clare Raymond, at least one generation removed, so he may be a cousin, nephew, grandson or possibly only related by marriage -- but he is part of the familty tree that started with her. The chart doesnt really illustrate the relation, or whether or not it was a blood relation, so we can't narrow it down any further. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 20:52, 1 February 2006 (UTC)